


The D

by whoneedscanon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College!AU, Fluff, M/M, and i am finally uploading things to AO3, but that's why they're so perfect little assholes in love, side order of jydia kind of, they're both sort of drama queens, this was a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedscanon/pseuds/whoneedscanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski does not get D's on papers. He doesn't. He can't. So when the stress of a grade weighs on him, Scott is not going to let an hour and a half stand between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The D

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkumaStrife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumaStrife/gifts).



> I'm finally uploading fics to AO3. This was a tumblr prompt from a while ago. In this universe, werewolves exist and everything through season two happened (that's when I wrote it so?). I imagine that this is just far in the future so there aren't any spoilers. Also it is 1000% fluff and Sciles are a bunch of drama queens, but no one out queens Lydia Martin. Rated T for sass and mild language and sexual references. 
> 
> When you hit the ---- it switches from Scott's POV to Stiles's. (just to be 100% clear)

Scott’s phone buzzes in the middle of class and he stealthily checks it. No one actually cares in college and he’s in a lecture hall with 299 of his closes friends, but he’s still polite. The name that pops up on the lock screen of his iPhone is “SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot Boyfriend” and he smiles, opening the text.

_I officially hate everything in this universe that is not named Scott McCall. If there is a killing spree at Berkley over the next few days, I want you to delete this message, drive from Santa Cruz and come help me hide the bodies because there will be a LOT of them._

Scott bites back the laughter, wondering what’s got Stiles in such a huff. The dry material of Scott’s Intro to Biology class is doing nothing for Scott and he welcomes the distraction.  
Duly noted. I’ll have a shovel ready. _What’s wrong, Red?_

College has pulled them exactly one hour and thirty-six minutes away from each other, but despite the distance, the couple is still flourishing and Scott still knows how to calm Stiles down. In the never-ending-cuteness of their relationship (to use Lydia’s words), Scott has taken to calling Stiles “Little Red Riding Hood” or “Red” for short, and it never fails to make Stiles smile. Scott hats moments like this, when he isn’t right there to kiss the tension from Stiles’ neck, or lean against him while they do their homework and sit on Stiles’ bed like in high school. His phone buzzes again, and he hopes that whatever has Stiles so frustrated was nothing Scott couldn’t fix with a phone call as soon as he gets out of this lecture.

_Oh, you know just my damned history professor who must hate me more than Harris and Finstock ever did combined since he gave me a D on my twelve page research paper for no reason other than he didn’t like that I used a book that he didn’t assign. HOW IS IT RESEARCH IF I DON’T RESEARCH ANYTHING?!?! I can’t get a D…._

_What if I give you the D? Would that help you out? ;);)_

_Scott!! I’m seriously freaking out right now. I need you. (but that was actually really funny and yeah the D would totally help right now)_

With perfect timing, the lecture ends and Scott quickly shoves all of his stuff into his backpack and starts dialing Stiles’ number. Keeping his scholarship and making his dad proud are two of the most important things Stiles could ever focus on, and Scott knows how he usually takes any news that could jeopardize either of those things. The two had been through so much together, and Stiles had gotten him through the darkest and worst times of his entire life. Scott would be there to talk him through this.

“Oh, thank GOD you are out of biology because I am FREAKING OUT,” Stiles said, skipping the greeting. Scott hears in his voice how tense he is, but his voice is still at least in super-loud, super-frantic mode. It’s when Stiles gets quiet that there is the real kind of problem. 

“Shhh. We’re going to fix this. Did you ask him if there was anything you could do to fix the paper?”

“Yeah, and I have to rewrite it, Scott. All twelve pages. By Monday. As in no three day weekend. As in no getting to drive to see you this weekend.” 

“It’s okay, shh. Stiles, babe. It’s only been a month since we saw each other and it’s only a couple of weeks until fall break and then we’re going on that trip with everybody to go camping. We can do this.” Scott is trying his best to reassure his boyfriend, and is hiding his disappointment well. He’s been looking forward to Stiles driving to Santa Cruz ever since he and Mr. Stilinski moved Stiles into his dorm in August. This was going to be their first chance to see each other at all since that day, and their first chance to be alone since a few days before that.

“No, Scott. I…I’m not doing well here without you. You know? You’re my best friend in the whole world and the love of my entire freaking life and I just need to see you and now I can’t and—” Stiles talks faster and faster, losing breath and getting exasperated, a sure sign that a panic attack is on its way.

“I know,” Scott says cutting him off, letting comfort lace his voice. “I’ll skype you the whole weekend if I have to while you write this paper. I hate this, too. I really didn’t think an hour and a half would be this hard. I’m just so used to seeing you all day every day. But we can do this, Stiles. I know we can. We’re strong enough.”

“I know…it’s just…you know I miss you. Lydia here’s and we’re making a really solid group of friends and Jackson and Danny are close by, so I see them all the time but…they aren’t you. You know? These really cool, really smart, incredible people aren’t my Big Bad Wolf. They aren’t my best friend. They aren’t you.”

Scott shuts his eyes, trying to get himself not to let those words sink too deeply just yet. “I know. It’s like…every time I meet a new friend or meet up with somebody from back home…I just think about what we’d be doing, or talking about. Every time I see a red hoodie or a plaid shirt or a Batman logo…it’s like somebody punched me in the gut or made me eat like…Mountain Ash that was baked into a cake. But we’re going to get through this. You’re the love of my life.”

“I love you, too. We’ll figure this out. Thank you for being there for me while I freak the fuck out. I’m meeting with Lydia to work on our sociology project and you know how she feels about promptness. You’re the best friend and best boyfriend in the entire world.”

“Impossible, because you Stiles Stilinski already own that title. Send Lydia my love and tell her that if she works you too hard I’ll come after her. Call me tonight, okay?”

The couple says their goodbyes and Scott runs a hand over his face and through his hair in frustration. He’s never heard Stiles so stressed over the distance and he wonders what he can possibly do to make this any better. He knows he has five minutes before Stiles gets to Lydia, and decides to make the call anyway, needing to talk to his friend. He dials her number and she picks up within a ring and a half.

“Scott! I’m just about to meet your cute-as-a-button boyfriend! What’s up?” She says in her perky voice.

In the span of five minutes, the two make a brilliant plan to fix the situation; all that’s left is for Scott’s very long Thursday to end.

\----------  
“Stiles Stilinski, don’t you dare argue with me. Get the hell out of your room right this minute, or I am personally sending in Jackson and Danny and they will not be as gentle as I am being with you right now.”

“Lydia, it’s Friday and I have to rewrite that damn paper. Remember? I can’t have any D averages or I lose my scholarship and lose Berkley?” Stiles tells his friend, pinching the bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes, trying to make this conversation go away.

“Fine. Jackson! Danny! Go get him. Remember he’s in room 318.”

“God, Lydia you are more of a monster than your werewolf boyfriend.”

“I can convince Danny to change your facebook name to your real name, Stiles Stilinski, just remember that.” Her voice is sickly sweet and peppier than ever, but Stiles knows that’s when you really have to watch out for Lydia. Her vindictive streak is always hidden under a thin film of sugar and Stiles refuses to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

“Fine…Fine! I’m on my way. I’ll be at your room in like five minutes and I will go to dinner, but we can’t stay out too late, ok?”

“We’ll see about the late night but good! Now, are you in your gross studying mode where you’re wearing the same clothes I saw you in yesterday because that’s strictly forbidden. I expect you at your cute-as-a-button-cutest!” 

Stiles groans as the call disconnects. Lydia really knows how to make a guy squirm. He changes clothes and gets hanging-out-with-Lydia acceptable as quickly (which is basically like dressing up for a first date, which Stiles thinks is globally unfair since all he wants is comfy pants and Netflix and most importantly Scott) as possible and runs to her dorm. He calls her so she can come let him in the all girls’ dorm that his ID won’t swipe him into. 

“Lydia, I’m here. I have on acceptable clothing. Can you come let me in?”

“Yep! I’ll send one of the boys down to come let you in! I have to finish getting ready.”

Stiles hangs up and lounges against a tree. He’s facing the street and groaning, too stressed and too unhappy about not getting to see Scott to really want to be spending quality time with anyone other than his laptop and books. He’s got his eyes closed and he’s trying to will himself to Santa Cruz with the sheer power of his thoughts. Someone comes up beside him, the whole length of their bodies touching. 

“Jackson, I know we’re close and everything these days, but could you like leave some personal space please. I happen to have a smoking hot boyfriend that I’m madly in love with and you are just so beyond not my type anyway.” Stiles says, not opening his eyes. “Can we just get this over with so I can write this paper?”

“Smoking hot boyfriend, huh?”

Stiles would know that voice anywhere, across halls, across states, in battle against deranged Alphas, deranged classmates, on the lacrosse field, and in bed. His eyes flash open.

“Scott??!” He practically screams, jumping into his boyfriend’s arms. He’s hugging him so tight and he has no intention of letting go ever. He hears laughter and excited shrieks, finally pulling away.

“What are you doing here, Scott??” Stiles asks, doing his quintessential Stiles victory dance and fist pump. He looks over to see Lydia, Jackson and Danny all laughing, grinning ear to ear.

“Did you guys get that on video?” Scott asks triumphantly. 

“Yep!” The three exclaim, laughing.

“Although, Stilinski I am so offended that I’m apparently beyond not your type! I thought we had something!” Jackson says, bursting at the seams laughing.

Stiles just hugs Scott again, grinning in a way he hasn’t grinned since their last kiss. He closes the space between them and kisses him for the first time in over a month. Suddenly, he’s pretty okay with going to this dinner. Later, he’ll send Lydia a text under the table thanking her for insisting he put on real pants and if he accidentally stays out all night with them and then drags Scott into bed later just to stay up _even_ …well…he can write twelve pages in two days, no problem.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt fulfillment that actually introduced me to one of my best friends in the entire world so I will always love this fic.
> 
> Also, I might continue in this universe (someday?) so if you have any ideas for how Allison fits in (I was thinking she maybe ends up with Derek or Isaac? please don't hurt me, it's just an idea for this universe)
> 
> Also, just for reference Stiles is at Berkeley and Scott is at UC Santa Cruz. I know nothing about either of those campuses so if I got details wildly wrong, sue me. (actually don't i am poor)


End file.
